Twin's Love
by Black134
Summary: "We're born together and we'll die together! If you die, I'll definitely follow you even into the depths of hell.. I will... so please..." AU! MAJOR OOC! BelSiel fic


Hell-o~ another fic I know… I suppose to be finishing my other fic but this fic just pop out of nowhere and tada~ this fic I born~

Warning: AU! YAOI! MAJOR OOC! Light lemon! Death chara! Suck Grammar, spelling, words, ect…

Pairing: BelSiel [yes… Rasiel as uke and Bel as seme… why? Cuz I like it]

Extra note: my first twinsest/Incest so I'm sorry if it so bad… in this fic Bel will be the older twin and Rasiel will be the younger one… [Why? Cuz I said so] so don't get confuse okay!

Disclaimer: KHR is not mine and won't be mine…

Now… Enjoy~

-Twin's Love-

"Ah-ah! Bel! Fa-faster!" another moan was heard to all corner of the dark room. In the king size bed, laid two human identical to each other doing something that forbidden. Something that they shouldn't be doing, those feeling that must to be erased.

"Hmm... as you wish my princess" the older of the two growled lowly as he thrust faster as the younger one pleased.

"Ugh! Ah-aah! Bel! Bel! I'm coming! Hurry!" the younger blonde shouted again.

"Shishi~ you're being persistent tonight aren't you, sweet heart?" the older blonde chuckle as he saw the beautiful view under him. Under him, laid his younger twin with flushed face, breathing hard, sweats covering his gorgeous face. "You're so beautiful, my beloved Sil," he whispered near his twin's red ears as he thrust as fast as he could.

"Shut up and make me cum damnit!" the younger one screamed again as he tighten his grip at his twin messy blonde hair. "Hurry! I'm close!"

"Me too, ugh, let's do it together, shall we?" the other just gave a nod as answer.

"BEL/SIL!" they scream each other's name as he climax together.

"Tha-that was amazing," the younger blonde whispered tried to gather his strength to take his older twin into a light kiss.

"We should do this again sometime," the older one said as he kissed back.

"Definitely… I'm tired," the younger blonde answer as he struggle closer to the older blonde.

"_Buon notte mio amato," _he planted a kiss on his twin forehead before drift off to dream land along with his bother.

0-o-o-o-BelSiel-o-o-o-0

Golden rays started slip from the maroon colored curtains, alarming the owner of the room that morning already came. One of the person inside the king size bed started to stir and slowly rise up from his sleeping position. As he realize, a pair of strong hugging his slim waist tightly with no sign of letting it go. He giggled a little as he remembered what they have done, their first night. Yes, they already marked each other as theirs. They'll become one until death separated them. No… not even death can separated them, because they already vow to each other won't to leave each other behind, not ever.

Feeling a bit bored, Rasiel started to play with his twin's messy hair. As small smile slip across his face as he looked at the sleeping face of his bother or lover.

"You should have waked me up with better welcome not just playing with my precious hair," the older blonde as he rose up to kiss his lover but a pair of lips beat him. The soft sweet lips brush at his slightly, making him hungry for more. With a little bit of force, he pressed his lips against his lover's. He gave a small lick begging for an entrance. Few seconds, his wish was granted. Without wasting any seconds, he slipped his tongue to the hot wet cave. The two danced together until and oxygen problem get between them. They freed from each other and smile at each other flushed face.

"That's better isn't it?" the younger one mocked the other with his trademark smile.

"You like making me horny do you, you naughty little–" he stopped as he saw his younger twin started to grip his left side chest with hurt expression decorating his gorgeous face.

"Ugh…" the pain that cause by his heart was unbearable. It ached so much that he can't stand it. 'Why it has to ache this way in the time like this,' Rasiel cursed as he tightened his grip. His breathe become uneven as he struggle to take in some oxygen to his body.

"Does it hurt again?" he heard his older twin asked. He couldn't answer, he just give a nod as an answer. He could feel his twin move out the bed and when to the bathroom, where his medicines were. Since he was born, he already had a weak heart. The doctor already predicted that his life won't be long but he struggle to survive for his brother. Yes for his brother that at first he thought he hated him, but those hatred turn to love. The twin started to share everything together when the older twin find out about his little brother sickness and confessed his real feelings. After that day, everything become like heaven for the younger twin so does for the older one. But what stand between them is just this sickness. 'This cursed sickness' Rasiel yelled inside his mind.

"Sil, here's your medicines. Drink it okay," his twin worried voice wake him up from his thought as he rise up to sitting position and take his medicine along with a glass of clear water. Whispering a small thanks', he immediately drank it. The medicine started to work. His ache started to reduce and he can breathe normally.

"Feeling better?" Belphogore asked worriedly. His twin just nodded weakly. He hate when his brother having his attack. It hurt him as well when looking at his brother suffering. He just want his brother to be free from this cursed of his. He walked to their [They're sleep in one room] closet and pulled out a black button shirt and a pair of black silk pants. He went back to the bed and helped his twin sit up. "At least wear your clothe first, okay?" he carefully put up the black button shirt on his brother. Then he saw his brother scared body. Those scars… he's the one who cause it. All of them… he kindda regret all of them. But you can't rewrite the past, can't you?

He finished up with his brother clothes and helped him laid on their bed. "Sleep… you'll need it," the order softly. He kissed his twin's forehead and run down to Rasiel's rosy lips. "I'll see you when you wake up…" the younger twin just nodded and drifted off to sleep.

Belphegore smile a little before opening his bedroom door, revealing a man wearing a butler uniform.

"Bel-sama," the man with a butler uniform bow in front of him.

"Olgert, call a doctor," the blonde man whispered. The butler just nodded and leaving his master in deep thought.

"Sil…"

0-o-o-o-BelSiel-o-o-o-0

"I already told you that I'm fine! There's no need for me to be in a hospital!" the young blonde shouted at his older twin.

"But, Sil, the doctor already told you that you need medical treatment immediately!" the older blonde argue back.

"I rather die at home than some hospital! I hate it there!" the younger shouted again.

"Olgert, please leave us alone," the older prince hissed lowly.

"As you wish, Bel-sama. Excuse me Bel-sama, Sil-sama" with that, the butler was gone from the room leaving the two princes to argue.

"Don't you dare talk about dying, Sil!" the older blonde shouted as he pushed his younger twin hard against the soft bed. "Don't you dare leave me alone!" he tightened his grip on his twin's shirt. "I don't want to lose you. It's hurt you know, to lose you. So please…."

"Bel…"

"We born together and we'll die together! If you die, I'll definitely follow you even into the depths of hell… I will! So please…"

"Bel…"

"So please… don't leave me. I can't leave without you!"Crystal clear liquid started to ran down from the older blonde's long messy bangs.

"BELPHEOGORE! LISTEN TO ME!" the younger twin had lost his temper. He cupped his lover's face to look straight at him. "Bel… I won't leave you okay… I promise you. So stop crying…." He used his finger to erase the clear river running down from his lover's eyes. "I promise…"

Their distance shortened as the younger twin taking the lead. The kiss was short but full of meaning and trust. Trusting at each other's promise…

"I promise…"

0-o-o-o-BelSiel-o-o-o-0

"How do you feel?" the older twin asked as he brushed against his younger twin soft blonde hair just like his.

"It's hurt… the ache won't stop…" the younger whined as an answer.

"But you just take the medicine 10 minutes ago," the older growled. "Why won't the medicine work this time," the cursed angrily.

"Ne… bel..."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Am I dying, Bel?" the older twin froze. He just bit his bottom lip didn't dare to answer. "I'm really dying huh?" the younger continue as he looked at the room's ceiling.

"No you're not! I won't let you!" the older hissed. He started to move closer to his brother. He hugged his tightly and whispers in the other's ear. "I won't let you…"

"_Ti amo, Bel… mi dispiace…ho rotto la mia promessa_" the hand around his loosened, leaving it both lifeless.

"Sil? Sil! Wake up! Stop joking! Gezz, just wake up will you!" the older twin immediately check his lover's heartbeat and revealing nothing. Not even a single pulse. "Si-sil! It can't be! You already promise!"

He glanced at the drawer beside their bed. He opened it and took out a white gun that had carved of their name on top of it. "As I promise you… If you die, so am I…"

-BANG-

The sound of the gun alarmed the entire servant inside the mansion. They all ran to their young master's room and found two cold bodies lying on the bed, hugging each other. Some of them cried, every one of their faces reflecting their guilt. That day, the lose two of their beloved master. Olgert stepped forward. He took a white silk blanket and covered his master's body with it. Tear running down across his face as he remembered his memories with his master in the past.

0-o-o-o-END-o-o-o-0

Translation:

Buon notte mio amato: good night my beloved

Ti amo, Bel… mi dispiace…ho rotto la mia promessa: i love you, bel.. i'm sorry... i broke my promise

There! I finished it! Woa~ there go another sad fic huh? Well sorry for the MAJOR OOC…. I think I made it too much…. I'm kindda feel sorry for making Bel become that OOC…

Well… Review please~

Ciao~


End file.
